Drigger's SoulMate
by Fallen1
Summary: Drigger has a soul mate. Read the title. I so claim first Drigger x Tyson. The idea wouldn't leave me alone. Hah my insanity spreds.


Drigger couldn't believe his ears. Had Master Rei's friend Tyson just stood up for him? Had he just risked his personal safety to help Master Rei? Or was it Drigger himself that the small human was worried about? Whatever it was that the blue haired bishonen was feeling it gave Drigger the power to beat Cyber Drigger. Wait a moment! Bishonen?!? When did the boy become bishonen? He shouldn't be having such thoughts about a human! It was forbidden. Yet why did he have this strange bond with the boy? A sudden thought flew through his mind. Soul mate. Was it possible to have a soul mate with a human? A bit of probing proved to Drigger that his first thought was true. But against the rules set up by the Elders. And the rules were simple. You were not to have relationships with your master. Drigger's eyes widened. The rule stated master and only master. Absolutely nothing about humans. A feral grin stretched across his face. The bitbeast tiger had a plan. ~*~  
Tyson yawned and stretched out. Getting up from the couch he walked to the door.  
"Good night you guys, I'm.going to sleep now." A yawn punctured his sentence. Ray, Max and Kenny laughed and said good night. Kai merely hmmned from his place in the corner. Walking to his bed he quickly changed and cuddled under the blankets quickly falling asleep. ~*~DreamLand~*~ (0_oU)  
"Mmmm.where am I?" Tyson shock his head trying to shake of the sleep fog that wrapped around his mind. Looking around Tyson saw he was in a clearing of a forest.  
"Welcome young one." A deep, rumbling voice answered. Tyson whirled around to come face to face with Drigger. The large white and green stripped bitbeast sat and watched the small boy, a small smile on his face. Drigger pulled a bit on their soul bond. Tyson gasped as a new feeling flowed through his body.  
"What was that?" The blue haired boy stuttered. Although new, the feeling was a pleasant one.  
"That bonded," the tiger purred, "was our soul bond. You are now my soul mate." Tyson did the only thing he could think of. He passed out. ~*~  
Tyson slowly woke up. He was lying against something warm, solid and covered in. fur? His eyes shot open suddenly. His pillow began to rumble. Moving back a bit Tyson saw that he was leaning against Drigger and the rumbling was his laughter.  
"About time you woke up bonded. I thought you would sleep forever. Quite strange since you got here through sleep." Tyson found this confusing and told the tiger so. He laughed and told the boy how he got here. A look of understanding crossed the boy's face when he learned that he would always end up here when he fell asleep. A sudden pulling came from far away. Suddenly Tyson began to fade. ~*~  
"Tyson time to wake up." Tyson's eyes fluttered open. He was no longer with Drigger, in the dream world. A smile lit his face at the thought of the bitbeast. All he had to do was go to sleep to see his love. A blush lit his face as Drigger laughed at the thought that had ran through his head. ~*~  
Over a series of months the two grew closer to each other. Even thought the BladeBreakers once again broke up, the bond between the two stayed strong. Tyson's habits changed slightly with the strengthening of their bond. He no longer at as much, he was calmer than ever, most things no longer bothering him, because he would always tell Drigger about them, and get the comfort he wanted. The only thing that really changed for good or bad, depending on your point of view, was his sleeping habit. Now when he wasn't practicing beyblading or kendo, or at school or doing something, he was sleeping, spending time with his soul mate. Kenny and Hillary as well as Grandpa were beginning to worry about him. Tyson would just smile and say he was fine. Dragoon knew as the Dreamland, was not a dreamland but the home place of the Bitbeasts. He gave his whole consent to the relationship and found it amusing to sneak up on the two when they were talking, or cuddling.  
"Tyson! Are you listening to me?" Hillary yelled in the boy's ear, pulling him from his thoughts. Making a face at the girl he replied.  
"Not really Hillary. Mind repeating it again?" He knew this would annoy the girl. Drigger snickered in the recesses of his mind. Tyson knew that his Drigger didn't like the girl because of her crush on him. Hillary sighed and rubbed her temples.  
"She was telling you Mr. Dickinson was planning a reunion party for the BladeBreakers. " Kenny told the boy. He was worried about his friend. He had really changed. He acted like he knew something that no one else knew.  
"Geeze Tyson, where were you? Uranus?" Dizzy piped up. Tyson flashed the laptop a smile.  
"Nah, Pluto. But the weather sucks." Excitement whiled up in him. 'I get to see my Drigger again!' The boy felt like jumping up and down. 'My Drigger.' ~*~  
"Hey you guys!" Tyson, Kenny and Hillary all waved to the 3 bladers that had just got off the plane. Max ran up to them and glomped Tyson while laughing and babbling about how much he missed everybody. Ray quickened his pace, keeping just short of running. For some odd reason Drigger seemed excited to see the others. Kai walked slowly after the two. After all the hellos were exchanged they ran out into the rain with their luggage to the car that Mr. Dickinson had hired. As the car moved quickly over the slick pavement the boys and Hillary, with the exception of Kai, were talking about what had happened in the time between their reunion and their second good bye. Suddenly the car began to swerve. ~*~  
Max woke up slowly. A sudden pain made itself known through his whole body. Groggily he saw Kenny and Rei to his right slowly getting up. To his left the driver, Kai and Hillary were also getting to their feet slowly. Someone's missing. Where's Tyson. Panic spread.  
"Where's Tyson? You guys, where's Tyson?" His voice was panicked and stricken. He realized his voice was raising in decimal, but he didn't care. He had to find his friend. The others soon joined in. Max's eyes fell on Tyson's body. With a cry he fell to his knees and gathered the broken and battered body of his friends. The others came at once at his cry and one look at the boy sent the team, even Kai, into tears. Max's tears soon joined with the blood that covered Tyson's face. Tyson slowly opened his eyes and touched Max's face. He gave a small smile to his heartbroken friends.  
"Don't cry. I'll be happy where I am going. But I'll miss all of you." With that Tyson's heart stopped and his once life filled eyes closed. ~*~  
A week after the terrible car accident that claimed the life of their friend, the remaining BladeBreakers stood at the hole which would be their friend's final resting-place. Rei was the last to throw his flower on the coffin before the earth covered it. A sob caught in his throat. Everything seemed darker to the boy, with out his friend and his happiness.  
  
~*~  
Kai made sure everyone was asleep before even thinking about going to bed himself. Everyone had taken Tyson's death hard. Sleep overtook him. ~*~ Dream Land ~*~  
Kai looked around. Kenny, Max and Rei were also there.  
"Hey you guys!" Everyone spun around to see Tyson. They stood there gaping at the boy. He once again had his goofy smile on his face. Behind him, came Drigger.  
"Hello Master Rei, young ones." The giant cat spoke. "I see you have meet my soul mate."  
"Soul mate.what do you mean.soul mate?" Rei spoke up. The huge tiger glowed, then shifted to his human shape. He could pass as a large, slightly stocky teenager except for the green glow that surrounded him, as well as the stripes that riddled his body.  
"I mean what I said, Master Rei. Tyson is my perfect match. Now that he no longer has a life in your world, he is free to stay with me here." Kai looked at the large teen. He knew, suddenly, that Tyson would be all right.  
"Lets go you guys. Tyson's fine here. Besides, we can always see him when we sleep."  
"Thank you Kai." Tyson spoke quietly, "It means a lot to me that you do want to see me."  
"Don't be a baka. What are friends for, after all." Kai gave Tyson a small smile, which Tyson gladly returned full force. The others all look at the boy and saw what Kai saw. Their friend would be all right. Only now instead of seeing him in the day, they would see him at night, were he belonged.  
"Good luck Tyson, I hope we find the happiness that you did, someday." Rei told his friend before he disappeared with the others, back were they belong.  
"Goodbye my friends and know that I will always look after you. Always." The tiger boy embraced the smaller human from behind.  
"You and I both, my little soul mate. You and I both."  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry, had too get that out of my mind. Heh! 


End file.
